1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used in reloading ammunition and more particularly to a case activated drum powder measure, which provides automatic reloading of a cartridge case with gunpowder by the upward movement of the cartridge case in a reloading press.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Case activated powder charging was originally introduced by the inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,606 to Richard J. Lee. The Lee invention is well understood and has been used for over a quarter century. Its usefulness has been limited to sliding charge bars due to the short stroke of 0.4 inch provided by standard “powder through expanding dies.” Rotating drum powder measures, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,827 to Lachmiller and U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,933 to Myers require a longer stroke to rotate the powder drum at least 120 to 180 degrees. Rotating drum powder measures are desirable, because they are infinitely adjustable within the maximum capacity, and are considered more accurate by the consumer. It is difficult and expensive to convert vertical travel to 120 degrees or more by the use of rotary motion with levers, cranks and connecting rods.
The rotating drum powder measures are normally not case activated due to the long stroke required. Recently, adaptors such as the “Case Activated Powder Drop Improved” manufactured by Hornday have been offered as retrofits for certain drum type measures. A webpage illustration of the Hornady device is recited in the information disclosure statement. The Hornady device uses multiple levers, which are costly, cumbersome, and may damage the case mouth due to the force required to operate the powder measure and the return spring. It appears that the prior art does not disclose an economical case activated drum powder measure, especially for standard dies that have a 0.4 inch stroke.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a case activated drum powder measure, which provides automatic reloading of a cartridge case with gunpowder by the upward movement of the cartridge case in a reloading press, without a complicated linkage mechanism.